Fire and Glass
by Color and Light
Summary: Sqeul to "Still Tomorrow" Merry finds out enough said. NOT MP SLASH COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is the continuation of my latest Story, "Still Tomorrow" so you might want to read that before you read this. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or any of the things in it. SO yeah…. (Wow I'm so talkative ain't I?) 

WARNING: Conversations of Rape and violence and an angst Pippin which should be against the law.

I felt the chilling breeze at my back and the deadly silence of Pelennor Fields; the battle was over. I saw the Riders of Rohan and the Lady Eowyn on soft pillows being taken to the Houses of Healing, But were was Merry? I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Go find him" Gandalf said.

I smiled and walked around out on the fields steeping over dead Orcs, Goblins, and Humans. Then my eyes caught the sight of one being smaller in form than the others. I rushed over to my cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck. I ran over and moved a dead Orc away from the unconscious form of him.

"Merry! Merry it's me!" Meriadoc opened his eyes slowly, my heart wrenched he looked so hopeless, like I was the other night, '_No don't think of that!"_ I told myself Merry was the only important thing right now. 'It's Pippin!" He looked to me and struggled out,

"Are you going to leave me?" My heart was shattered into thousands of grains of sand.

" No, Merry. I'm going to look after you." I pulled a cloth that had fallen form the Oliphant's back and covered him.

I put his head in my lap he fell asleep, I felt his arm it was so cold, like a large block of ice. There we fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I awoke we were in the Houses of Healing, Merry and I were sharing a human sized bed big enough to sleep four Hobbits, shoulder to shoulder. I got up to out the bed, and then doubled over with pain, the area between my legs hurt again, and my back ached. I heard my cousin stirring and I turned around, Merry had awoken. 

"Mm…Pippin?" He asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Merry." Merry looked around, and looked to his bandaged arm. "Well Pip, what have we gotten ourselves into now?' He laughed and sat up. I laughed back.

'I'm glad you're here, Merry." 

The door opened and in stepped Strider, and Gandalf. 

We made small talk for a while, and then I cracked a joke, what joke you ask? I don not remember for the next event that happened. Merry was laughing and he reached and slapped me on the back like old times. But theses weren't old times. I screamed in pain and jumped off the bed doubled over again. 

"Pip! What happened!"? 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, huddled in a corner, it hurt so much, like glass and fire was running through my veins; I had the images of Denathor, grasping me and doing those horrible things again. "GOD MERRY WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" I sat in a ball small and pathetic again, those insane eyes looking at me…. I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merry's POV

I looked at my cousin in the corner of the room he had been screaming at me then he fainted. 

Strider quickly ran to him and took him to his own room. "I-im sorry." I told Gandalf; his eyes had glazed over as if in deep thought. 

"It was not your fault Master Meriadoc. Much has happened that you have not yet learned." He explained to me kindly, yet like he was talking to someone else other than I. 

"What?" I questioned

'I believe it is your cousin that should tell you these things. Not I" And with that he left the room leaving me very puzzled.

TBC

Okay I'm writing this in request of Olivia Sutton's review. THIS IS ANOTHER REMINDER THAT THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "STILL TOMORROW" I WOULD READ THAT FIRST.

Please REVIEW! 


	2. Conversations at Second Breakfast

Hey, sorry for grammatical errors in the first chapter. My computer is stupid. But I still love it, *Hugs computer* *Awkward silence*. ……Ahem…. well, on with the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER :I do NOT own LOTR or anything in it, all belongs to Professor J.R.R Tolkien (A genius) 

Fire and Glass 

I awoke in my own quarters, my bandages on my back, and torso, had been re-wrapped. First I did not know what I was doing there, and then the occurrences of the previous day came to mind. Ignoring the pain I quickly went to Merry's room. He was sitting in bed eating, his second breakfast by the looks of it, I opened the door slowly; he must have heard it creak because he turned suddenly. 

"Pippin!"

"Hello, Merry." I answered meekly before shutting the door behind me and sitting in a chair by the bed.

" Pippin I am SO sorry, I did not know your back was hurt I-" 

He stopped hesitant and then he took a breath and told me, "Gandalf said, 'many things have happened' while I was in Rohan, but he also said it was not his place to tell, Pip. Would you tell me what is wrong?" 

I took a deep breath, tears welded up in the corner of my eyes, how could I tell my cousin that I, Pippin, the hobbit that has been his best friend since birth, was defiled and raped, not only physically but also mentally?

"Merry I owe you an explanation. You deserve it. You see, I- I…. I was."

But at that time the door had opened, and in stepped Faramir. Even he had no idea of what his own father had done to me. 

"Greetings Master Peregrin, I have heard you have one of your kin injured and came to check up on …"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck at you and your family's service." Merry told him in the polite courtesy, like any gentlehobbit would do. I turned and bowed to the new steward. 

Faramir laughed and bowed to Merry and I, "And I to you Master Meriadoc, I came to check on you, and to also thank you."

"Please call me Merry, and what do you need to thank me for?"

"You defeated the Witch King of the Naz-gul and saved the life of the Lady Eowyn, whom I am asking today to become my wife."

Merry dropped his fork with a clang to the plate; staring at Faramir wide eyed, his mouth dropped open.

"Ex-cuse me I thought you said you were asking Lady Eowyn, shield maiden of Rohan, to _marry _you." Merry stuttered out. 

"You heard me correct, Master Merry, I am." Just then a boy came up behind him, 

"Excuse me Lord Faramir? One of the soldiers is asking for you, he say's its important." 

After excusing himself he left the room. I turned to Merry, "Merry? What's wrong when you heard of the Lady Eowyn…."

"It's nothing Pippin." Merry tired to assure me. "Its.. Just..I think of the Lady as a sister, and I am a bit protective that's all."

" Really? Are you sure you're just are not jealous?" I jested. Merry laughed and slapped his knee,

"Now that is not fair, after all you were the one who stared at Diamond of Long Cleave back home. I swear that was the only time I have seen you tongue tied." 

We both laughed, and yet in my mind I kept thinking, _' Not the only time, Oh Elebreth how am I to tell him?"_

Well I'm sorry this chapter was boring and short but believe me it is all part of the plan, well please REVIEW~! OH and thanks HMC for being a faithful reviewer.


	3. Wedding and a promise

Thank you to ALL my reviewers, HMC, Lady of Mirkwood, Pippin Heart. Okay well on with the dreaded DISCLAIMER!!!! (Echo) 

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own LOTR or any of its characters or places.

Oh yeah I know I kind of skipped ahead on the last battle scene thing, yeah but lets pretend that it happened and this chapter is after Aragon was made King. Sorry 

Fire and Glass 

The wedding was a spectacular one, it took place in the gardens of the Houses of Healing, were Eowyn and Faramir had first meet. Eowyn, whose father and uncle were both dead, asked Merry to walk with her down the aisle. 

"Of course Milady, it would be an honor." 

Soon silver trumpets rang and all the Fellowship, and kinsmen whom had been invited, looked down to watch Eowyn wearing a simple white cotton dress flowing behind her in the breeze. Her hair, long and golden, had been braided, and hung at her lower back. Wild flowers she had in one hand and Merry's hand the other.

"There's a sight for sore eye's no mistakin" Samwise commented 

The wedding went on and soon everyone was at the feast, which the hobbits had no complaint to. Everyone laughed and sang and drank. It was very late, (Or early since it was about 3:00 in the morning) when everyone went back to his or her rooms. Merry and Pippin staggered all the way down the hall, Pippin singing a little with a mug of ale still in his hand. 

"Come on Merry! Sing with Me! _Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go…"_ Merry laughed and took a hold of his cousins arm,

"Pip, I think you've had more than enough, but don't come crying to me when you get a hangover in the morning."

"Oh come now Merry, I'm not THAT drunk I'm just a little tipsy that's all." 

"Right and pigs have wings."

"They do?" Pippin joked, suddenly another spasm of pain went through his back and he screamed crawling onto the floor hugging his knees.

"Pippin! Pippin what's wrong?"

"Get away! Get away!" Pippin begged half thinking of Denathor, half not wanting his cousin to see him like this. 

Soon Gandalf was in the hall after hearing Pippin's screams, he took Pippin into his arms, "Follow me Meriadoc." 

Merry followed Gandalfs long strides, with a quick jog. Soon they went into Merry's room, which was the nearest to them. He laid Pippin on the bed, took off the top layer, of clothing, Pippin was covered in sweat and writhing. He took off the old bandages and Merry gasped in horror at the deep cuts on his cousin's back which looked bluish-red, they throbbed and it was a very disturbing sight to behold. Gandalf put an ointment on his back, which was cool and soothing. He cleaned and rewrapped the wounds, he turned to Merry, sadness in his facial features, "I'll let you wait here until he is well enough to speak." 

Merry nodded.

__

'Oh Pippin, who ever made you in this state, I'll kill him with my bare hands. I promise'

Okay please review I know short but I'm also very *Sneeze* sick *cough* and we are out of Kleenex! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. tears and sunrises

Hey, yeah I know Still Tomorrow was better actually this fic is out of request form Olivia Sutton. Well here we go…

DISLCAIMER: I do not own LOTR or anything in it, it all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien

Fire and Glass

When I awoke Merry was at my bedside, "Merry?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Pip!? Thank goodness your awake."

" What time is it?" 

"A few minutes before dawn."

Merry looked at me but his smile faded, his brows furrowed and he took a deep breath. "Pippin, what happened to you while I was in Rohan?"

I looked up at him, he knew nothing about the events of that night, maybe it was better that way, and he wouldn't treat me different, from anyone else. 

"Pippin?" He asked waiting, "What happened?" 

I took a deep breath, "You know Faramir and Boramir? Well they're father _was_ the Steward of Gondor, Denathor; remember how Boramir always told us about him? Well I meet him…"

Merry's grip on the chair tightened, "And he hurt you? He put those cuts on your back?"

I sighed tears welded up in my eyes I looked away, bit my lower lip, and turned back.

"He did more than that." I lifted my shirt and showed him the wounds on my back again, and then I put out my wrists to show him the rope cuts. "It hurts to walk now" 

"Oh God…He raped you didn't he?" Merry said in barley a whisper as he looked at my wounds and back at me. I turned my head away, but he took my chin in his hand and turned it back. "Pippin did he?" 

I swallowed an egg-sized lump in my throat, "Aye." 

I closed my eyes not wanting to see Merry's reaction. I heard something smashing and a yell. I opened my eyes a red faced Merry was heaving his chest with deep breaths, a shattered glass lay on the floor. "Merry?" My voice was small and weak. 

Merry burst into tears and let his knees slam to the ground; he slammed his fist down onto the floor. He stood up shaking and came and hugged me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Merry's POV

I hugged my cousin, my best friend, he did not deserve this, he didn't deserve this. I heard a sob, he was crying, and I brought my hand up to my face I realized he was crying _with_ me. "Oh God Pip, Pippin, its okay, I'm here, I'm here, Merry is here" I said soothingly, rubbing his back, like I did when he was a frightened child staying the night at Brandybuck Hall. But this was too much, how could he have gone through that? I don't know but all he needed was someone right now, to not be alone. "It alright Pippin, I'm here I'm here."

" M-merry, I just, I thought it would be fine but it hurts, it hurts not just on the outside, but emotionally, Merry, I wish it had never h-happened."

"I do too, Pip, I do too. No one deserves that, especially you, Pip especially you, you deserve so much better."

" I felt so small, so helpless…"

"You couldn't have done anything."

Pippin just laid down ad I watched him as he stared at the wall and let the tears dry, he took deep breaths. After calming down, he sat up, and then he looked at me in fear, "Merry you CANNOT tell Faramir. Not even he knows, it painful enough for him to know his father is dead. Promise me Merry, Promise me you will not tell anyone."

"I promise Pip, I promise." We turned around; the sun was rising, over the white city. I watched Pippin fall asleep. How could anyone do that to someone so innocent? So young? I sighed and covered him up in a blanket, I needed my pipe. To think this over. 

TBC (I think)

Well there you go, HMC I was laughing my head off at your review. Thanks! I needed it. Well PLEASE REVIEW *on knees* PLEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With a cherry on top?


	5. Mushrooms, and belts

Hey thanks to all my reviewers I know theses chapters are really short but yeah…. I'm kind of making this up as I go along. But I'm trying my hardest to make them longer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or any characters or places in that book it all belongs to professor J.R.R. Tolkien.

Fire and Glass

I sat on the balcony with my back against the wall; the sun rose with magnificence, yet my heavy heart dulled its comforting rays. I took another draw from my pipe, letting the smoke clear my mind, then letting it escape through my nose. I felt like I needed to do something, but what could I do? Denathor was dead; his child was not to blame. 

How can you help someone after they have been through that? I felt so useless, I was Pippins best friend and not even I knew how I could help him. I finished my pipe and went back to my cousin's room. 

I opened the door unannounced, Pippin quickly, took the sheets and covered his legs, but I saw it, blood was creeping down from his regions.

"M-merry, get out."

"No"

"Merry get out of this room. It just an after shock, Gandalf said I would bleed occasionally for the next few weeks. It, the pain I mean, is almost faded, just get out." 

"Pippin…"

"GET OUT!" He screamed collapsing onto the bed, crying. I went to his side, and kneeled by the bed. Rubbing his back, the sheet still covering him from the waist down, I said, "Pip, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, I don't care what that madman did to you I do not see you any different. Take a deep breath calm down, I'm here."

He took a few shuddering deep breaths, and sat up. He gave me a hug and then sat upright on the bed. "Thanks you Merry, I'm sorry but I just don't want you to see me like _this, _I imagined you seeing me in the corner of his room, covered in blood again, I never want you to see me like that. Never Merry, never."

"I would rather see you like that then to not help you. I would rather…get caught by Farmer Maggot, lifting a bag of mushrooms." Pippin chuckled a little,

"Ow…that would hurt"

"Ow is right, remember what he did to Frodo? That belt should be outlawed."

Pippin gave a good true laugh; I have not heard that laugh in a long time. "Merry, I'm not bleeding anymore."

"Okay I'll go to the kitchens for food you get dressed." I walked out of the room then I heard my name being called,

"Merry!"

I turned around, "Yeah Pip?"

His head popped out of the door, "Thanks."

"Now Peregrin Took! What sort of friend would I be if I did not make you happy? That is my job after all!" I winked at him, his head went back into his room, and I put my hands in my pockets and started walking down the hall whistling. 

Everything would be fine.

"Let us not look back in anger, or forward in fear; but around in awareness" ~James Thurber~

Please review that's my last chapter, but never fear I have a new idea for a story! Yay! My muse is doing his/her job again!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
